Un ami disparu
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Qui aurait cru que Draco avait un coeur ? Personne, sauf Astoria.


Retour avec un OS ou on remarque que malgré son éducation, Malfoy a un coeur. Et oui, j'y croyais pas non plus, comme quoi tout est possible.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout est à la merveilleuse, l'incroyable **J. K. Rowling** , bénissons la tous svp.

Incréduleusement vôtre,

Onyx Black-Potter

* * *

 **Un ami disparu.**

Depuis la victoire du camp de la Lumière, depuis ce foutu 2 mai 1998, il était en colère. Tout le temps. Il était en colère à cause du regard des gens. Il était en colère parce que personne ne comprenait pourquoi et comment il en était arrivé là. Il était en colère parce que des sorciers s'en prenait à son fils. Son fils qui n'avait rien demandé. Son fils qui n'est pas encore assez grand pour comprendre qui est son père ou son grand-père.

Des gens d'un camps que l'on dit tolérant, généreux et accueillant s'en prenait à un enfant

Même s'il était tout le temps en colère, il y a des jours ou il était malheureux.

 **Triste.**

 **Désabusé.**

C'était toujours le même jour.

 **Toujours.**

* * *

Justement, c'était ce fameux jour ou il n'était plus en colère. Juste triste. Extrêmement triste.

Il avait décidé de commencer sa journée comme toujours. C'était plus difficile aujourd'hui. Beaucoup plus difficile.

Cela faisait 10 ans. 10 ans qu'il s'en voulait chaque 2 mai.

Alors qu'il était descendu sans une réelle envie de manger, il s'était forcé mais c'était simplement une perte de temps, il se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui, il ne serait bon à rien du tout.

Face à lui, Astoria lui parlait des progrès fulgurant de Scorpius – Evidemment c'est un Malfoy – mais même cela ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées. Alors que d'habitude, il se serait rengorgé comme un paon et aurait démontré par A + B qu'il était pareil à l'âge de Scorpius, aujourd'hui, il regarda à peine son fils, qui ne compris pas le manque d'intérêt de son père.

Il se leva et partit, sans un regard pour sa femme et son fils.

 **Elle savait**.

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part, alors cela ne l'affecta pas. Depuis le temps, elle savait ce que cette colère, cette tristesse et cette lassitude soudaine signifiait, surtout en ce début mai.

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Pas même son fils. Et elle savait aussi qu'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui allait tout gérer, de l'empire financier Malfoy à la Malfoy Corp. tout en passant par les devoirs de Scorpius.

Elle savait aussi que seul le temps pourrait guérir ce type de blessure, mais est-ce que le temps seul suffirait ?

* * *

Il monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Ensuite, il lança tout un tas de sortilèges pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il s'assura que chacun de ses sortilèges fonctionnaient correctement - Comme si c'était nécessaire -, après s'en être assuré, il se dirigea vers son lit.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et enleva le cache du petit compartiment secret. Personne ne connaissait cette cachette, pas même Astoria. Cet endroit était tellement bardé de sort qu'il aurait fallut être un Maître des sortilèges pour pouvoir les enlever.

Il respira lentement et pris une photo. Il n'osa pas la regarder tout de suite.

Il avait peur de craquer. Peur de laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

Il avait peur de briser son masque, tout simplement.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se décider. Et enfin, il la retourna.

C'était une photo de Crabbe, Goyle et lui avec un air fier et triomphant qu'ils affichaient chaque fois que Saint Potter avait un problème.

Il se souvenait exactement de ce jour-là, il avait cours avec cet idiot d'Hagrid. Il y avait cet Hippogriffe et Potter venait d'être désigné par son stupide ami pour aller faire joujou avec l'Hippogriffe. Hagrid avait précisé

Tout le monde était terrifié et il savait que Potty allait se faire bouffer. Lui et ses deux camarades n'attendaient que ça.

Et ensuite, il se souvient exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Potter ne s'était pas fait bouffé et pour prouver à tous que lui, Draco Malfoy, pouvait aussi monter sur un Hyppogriffe. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ... Il avait insulté la créature magique et celle-ci l'avait attaquer, enfin attaqué, quand il y repense aujourd'hui, il avait envie de baffer l'adolescent qu'il était.

En repensant à se souvenir, il eut un rire. Un rire sans joie, un pauvre rire triste. Et plus il regardait cette photo et plus les larmes devenaient difficiles à contrôler. Il commença à lui parler, lui raconter sa vie et comment le monde allait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il lui racontait les 10 dernières années. Il lui racontait la naissance de Scorpius, ses progrès et comme il grandissait vite.

Il rangea la photo et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne. Jamais, il n'aurait avoué que lui, Draco Malfoy, Ancien Prince des Serpentards, avait des sentiments. Cependant, à ce moment-là, seul, dans sa chambre, il ressentait le manque de son ami. Oui, il n'était pas très intelligent et il l'avait souvent traité comme un simple serviteur ou un bon à rien, mais depuis ce foutu jour, ce putain de 2 mai, il se rendait compte que Crabbe avait été pour lui un véritable ami.

Et aujourd'hui, son imbécilité lui laissait un trou dans sa vie.

* * *

 _Publié le 30 avril 2017_


End file.
